prowrestlingfandomcom_it-20200213-history
WWE
La WWE Inc. (precedentemente nota come World Wrestling Federation e World Wrestling Entertaiment) è un'azienda statunitense di sport-intrattenimento che si occupa principalmente di wrestling, oltre a film, musica e merchandising. E' la principale federazione di wrestling mondiale: gli show televisivi, tra le quali spiccano Monday Night Raw e Friday Night SmackDown, raggiugono i 13 milioni di spettatori. La WWE tiene mensilmente anche dei pay-per-view, il più importante dei quali, WrestleMania, si tiene ogni anno verso la fine di marzo. Il giorno prima di questo evento si svolge la cerimonia dell'Hall of Fame, nella quale vengono premiate e inserite le leggende di questo sport. Il proprietario è Vincent Kennedy McMahon, aiutato nella gestione da sua moglie Linda e suo figlia Stephanie. Il quartier generale della compagnia si trova a Stamford, con degli uffici presenti anche a Los Angeles, New York, Londra, Tokyo e Toronto. Fino al 2002 la federazione era chiamata World Wrestling Federation (WWF), ma un contenzioso con il World Wide Fund for Nature noto con lo stesso acronimo, ha portato al cambiamento in World Wrestling Entertaiment. Nel 2011 la federazione ha deciso di cambiare nome semplicemente in WWE. La WWE possiede anche un brand di sviluppo chiamato WWE NXT. La WWE ha posseduto diversi territori di sviluppo nel corso degli anni tra i quali spiccano: la Deep South Wrestling (DSW), la Ultimate Pro Wrestling (UPW), la Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW) e la Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW). Storia L'inizio: Capitol Wrestling Roderick James McMahon, intorno agli anni dieci comincia ad organizzare incontri di boxe. Nel 1952, McMahon entra in affari con il wrestler professionista Toots Mondt, cominciando a controllare il panorama del wrestling nella zona di New York. Dall'alleanza tra i due nasce la Capitol Wrestling Corporation, che entrerà a far parte del circuito della National Wrestling Alliance nel 1953. In questo periodo, l'uomo cardine della compagnia diverrà Antonino Rocca. Alla morte di James, suo figlio Vincent prende il suo posto in collaborazione con Mondt, arrivando a controllare circa il 70 % del booking. World Wide Wrestling Federation Nel 1963, Mondt comincia a decidere chi deve sfidare il NWA World Champion Buddy Rogers e soprattutto in quale luogo il match deve avvenire. La dirigenza della National Wrestling Alliance comincia a essere scontenta di ciò, visto che Mondt spesso obbligava Rogers a combattere nel nordest. Per questo, Mondt e McMahon decidono di staccarsi dalla NWA, volendo come uomo immagine della compagnia Rogers, chiedendogli di portare la cintura con lui. Rogers però non era disposto a pagare i 25000 $ sul deposito della cintura, perciò decide di perdere la cintura il 24 gennaio dello stesso anno contro Lou Thesz. Di conseguenza, McMahon, Mondt e Rogers creano una federazione tutta loro, la World Wide Wrestling Federation. A metà aprile, Rogers diventa il primo WWWF Champion dopo aver sconfitto nella finale del torneo per l'assegnazione del titolo Antonino Rocca, con Rogers che perderà il titolo appena un mese dopo contro Bruno Sammartino. Alla fine degli anni sessanta, Mondt lascia la compagnia lasciandolo nelle mani di McMahon. La federazione pian piano perderà il suo valore, rientrando nel circuito NWA nel 1971 come federazione regionale. Nel marzo 1979, la federazione cambia nome in World Wrestling Federation. World Wrestling Federation Nel 1980, Vincent Kennedy McMahon, figlio di Vincent, fonda la Titan Sports Inc. comprando la Capitol Sports da suo padre nel 1982. Vince inizia un processo di espansione che comincia con il far trasmettere gli show in televisione per tutti gli Stati Uniti. McMahon inizia anche a vendere i suoi show attraverso la sua compagnia di distribuzione, la Coliseum Video. I soldi guadagnati con la pubblicità, i contratti televisivi e la vendita di videocassette vengono spesi per mettere sotto contratto wrestler delle compagnia rivali. La mossa principale di McMahon è quella di mettere sotto contratto Hulk Hogan, che grazie alla sua apparizione in Rocky III aveva raggiunto una notorietà nazionale che pochi altri wrestler potevano offrire. Insieme ad Hogan vengono messi sotto contratto anche Roddy Piper, Jimmy Snuka, Paul Orndorff, Don Muraco, Greg Valentine, Ricky Steamboat e The Iron Sheik. Sebbene ci fosse anche Andrè The Giant, uno dei lottatori più famosi dell'epoca, Hogan era indubbiamente la stella della compagnia e secondo molti la ragione del boom della WWF. La vera e propria rivoluzione comincia con una delle più grandi idee di McMahon, ovvero WrestleMania. Il suo progetto era quello di creare un evento in pay-per-view che potesse avere un'esposizione mediatica molto grande. L'idea non era nuova, poichè la National Wrestling Alliance aveva già cominciato a organizzare Starrcade da qualche anno. Con la prima edizione di WrestleMania la WWF stringe un accordo con MTV, dando vita a quella che viene definita come Rock'n'Wrestling Connection. McMahon invita nella sua federazione celebrità come Muhammad Ali, Mr. T e Cyndi Lauper per aumentare la pubblicità in vista di WrestleMania. L'era gimmick La prima edizione di WrestleMania, svoltasi nel 1985, fu un grande successo finanziario coincidendo con il cosidetto Sports Entertaiment, il nuovo modo di vedere il wrestling da parte di McMahon. Con questo evento vengono gettate le basi per quella che viene definita "Era Gimmick", ovvero un periodo in cui ogni atleta si presenta con un personaggio stereotipato, facilmente riconoscibile e caratterizzante, simbolo di una professione o di un'ideale. L'uomo immagine di quest'era è sicuramente Hulk Hogan, uomo dotato di presenza fisica e di grande carisma. Oltre a Hogan iniziano ad affermarsi nuove star come Ultimate Warrior e Randy Savage. La WWF può contare anche su una notevole categoria tag team che vanta team come i Rockers (Shawn Michaels e Marty Jannetty), i Demolition (Ax e Smash), la Hart Foundation (Bret Hart e Jim Neidhart), i British Bulldogs (British Bulldog e Dynamite Kid) e i Fabulous Rougeau (Jacques e Raymond Rougeau). Nel 1987 la WWF mette in scena WrestleMania III, secondo alcuni il picco del wrestling avuto negli anni ottanta. In quello che venne presentato come "the biggest main event in sports entertaiment", si sfidarono Hulk Hogan e Andrè The Giant in un match con in palio il WWF Championship detenuto da Hogan. Il momento più bello del match è quando Hogan riesce a eseguire una bodyslam su The Giant, cosa mai riuscita prima di allora. Grazie al successo ottenuto con WrestleMania, McMahon decide di aggiungere tre eventi annuali, uno per ogni stagione: Royal Rumble in inverno, SummerSlam in estate e Survivor Series in autunno. Le Series erano caratterizzate da incontri a squadre ad eliminazione mentre la Rumble dall'omonimo match a trenta uomini. Questo periodo di massima popolarità viene caratterizzato da un notevole aumento di merchandising, generando così molti più ricavi. Vengono prodotte anche numerose serie di giocattoli, come la serie di action figure, oltre a magliette, poster e altri prodotti. Secondo molti la fine dell'Era Gimmick ha avuto fine a WrestleMania VI (evento svoltosi nel 1990) per una serie di motivi: l'ultima apparizione di Andrè The Giant in WWF, il turn face di Nikolai Volkoff da sempre heel e lo scontro fra Hogan e Ultimate Warrior, l'unico lottatore che poteva contrastare Hogan a livelli di popolarità. La sconfitta rimediata da Hogan segna il passaggio di testimone a Warrior, nuovo simbolo della federazione. Tuttavia, Warrior non è all'altezza delle aspettative, con Hogan che continuerà a vincere titoli, rimanendo uomo simbolo della federazione. New Generation La WWF entra in un periodo di crisi quando McMahon e alcuni dipendenti vengono accusati di spaccio ed abuso di steroidi nel 1993. Alla fine McMahon verrà scagionato nel 1994, ma la vicenda lascia un taglio profondo: il processo fa spendere alla compagnia circa 5 milioni di dollari in cui i ricavi erano ai minimi storici. Per risollevare economicamente la federazione, McMahon taglia circa il 40% degli stipendi degli staffer e dei wrestler, tagliando lo stipendo del 50% anche ai manager, con Bobby "The Brain" Heenan e Jimmy Hart che lascieranno la federazione, seguiti da molti dipendenti. Tra il 1994 e il 1996, molti wrestler di punta lascieranno la compagnia per accasarsi alla World Championship Wrestling, federazione del magnate Ted Turner. La WWF viene costretta a puntare su quei wrestler che poco prima erano personaggi di secondo piano. Per prendere distanza dallo scandalo steroidi, la WWF decide di puntare su wrestler che fanno dell'agilità il loro stile di lotta, a differenza dei personaggi dell'Era Gimmick che facevano il loro punto di forza sul fisico. E' così che molti giovani come Shawn Michaels, Bret Hart, Razor Ramon, Diesel e The Undertaker prendono il posto di main eventer, giungendo a vincere i titoli più importanti della compagnia, dando inizio alla "New Generation". Per la WWF inizia un periodo di stasi, a causa di storyline non molto coinvolgenti e personaggi fuori dalla realtà. I fan infatti si erano stancati dei personaggi proposti nell'Era Gimmick e perfino di star come Hulk Hogan. Nel frattempo la WWF aveva rivoluzionato il mondo del wrestling col debutto del suo show a cadenza settimanale, Monday Night Raw. Dopo il successo riscosso da Raw, la World Championship Wrestling nel 1995 comincia a trasmettere Monday Nitro, show posto nella stessa fascia oraria dello show rosso. La Monday Night War Con la nascita di Nitro comincia la cosidetta "Monday Night Raw", una sfida di audience fra Raw e Nitro. Se all'inizio la sfida sembra equilibrata, la situazione cambia radicalmente nella prima metà del 1996: grazie al carisma e alla notorietà dei wrestler provenienti dalla WWF, quali Hulk Hogan, Scott Hall e Kevin Nash, al nuovo stile di lotta proveniente da Messico e Giappone, alla geniale invenzione del nWo e alle decisioni di booking giuste, la WCW supera la WWF sia in termini di popolarità, sia in termini di audience. Per rimediare a un crollo degli ascolti televisivi, la WWF dovette rispondere con una rivoluzione del prodotto che portò alla cosiddetta "Attitude Era". Attitude Era e lo Screwjob di Montreal Nella seconda metà degli anni novanta avviene un nuovo boom del wrestling, dove i fan cominciano a sostenere gli heel invece che i face. Nel team creativo WWF si hanno dei cambiamenti, trasformando il wrestling con nuovo prodotto: la WWF accantona il tipico prodotto per le famiglie che era solita mandare in onda, iniziando a farcire gli show con maggiore violenza rendendo il prodotto più adulto. Nonostante i cambiamenti, la WWF accusa un pesante crollo finanziario arrivando vicino al fallimento. McMahon riesce a trattenere alla sua corte Bret Hart, che decide di prendersi una pausa di otto mesi. In sua assenza, la WWF comincia il lancio del controverso "Stone Cold" Steve Austin a partire dal famoso discorso "Austin 3:16" pronunciato dopo aver vinto la finale dell'edizione 1996 di King of the Ring contro Jake Roberts. McMahon incentra le vicende principali della sua compagnia intorno ad Austin, Hart e Shawn Michaels, con faide incrociate tra di loro che vanno avanti per tutto l'anno. Nonostante Hart fosse il wrestler più acclamato dal pubblico, la dirigenza decide di farlo turnare heel facendogli ricreare la Hart Foundation, con Austin che nonostante fosse heel, viene sostenuto dal pubblico. Quello di Stone Cold è uno dei primi casi di personaggi tweener, ossia nè buono nè cattivo. Altri cambiamenti avvengono, infatti il nuovo arrivato Rocky Maivia turna heel entrando nella Nation of Domination dopo che i fan rifiutavano il suo essere face mentre Shawn Michaels forma la D-Generation X assieme a Triple H e Chyna. Similmente al personaggio di Stone Cold, la DX era concepita come un gruppo di ribelli a cui non importava il giudizio dei fan o quello degli altri wrestler. La rivalità fra WWF e WCW aggiunge un nuovo tassello quando la WCW offre un contratto da tre milioni di dollari a Bret Hart. Stavolta McMahon permette ad Hart di negoziare, che nonostante la sua lealtà verso la WWF, accetta l'offerta di Turner. Hart era però il WWF Champion in carica, perciò McMahon comincia a studiare un piano per fargli perdere il titolo prima del passaggio in WCW. Hart aveva un match per il titolo contro Shawn Michaels alle Survivor Series del 1997. Il contratto del canadese gli garantisce un certo controllo creativo sul suo personaggio, così Hart detta due condizioni per perdere il titolo: non avrebbe dovuto perdere il titolo nè contro Michaels nè davanti al suo pubblico (infatti Survivor Series si sarebbe svolto a Montreal, Canada). McMahon accetta le condizioni, ma non mantiene la parola data dando vita al cosidetto "Screwjob of Montreal", a cui segue il passaggio di Hart in WCW. McMahon sfrutta l'odio dei fan nei suoi confronti creando il personaggio di Mr. McMahon, il boss della federazione che favorisce gli heel che sono "buoni per il bussiness" sfavorendo i face come Austin. Questo porta a una faida fra i due, che assieme alla D-Generation X arrichitasi dell'ingresso di Mike Tyson, porta alla creazione della cosiddetta "Attitude Era". Secondo molti quest'era comincia con la vittoria del WWF Championship da parte di Stone Cold a WrestleMania XIV dopo aver sconfitto Shawn Michaels, con Austin che diventa il simbolo della federazione. Nonostante Nitro avesse ancora più ascolti, McMahon e il booking team non si da per vinto: col tempo la gente comincia ad apprezzare sempre di più personaggi come quelli di Steve Austin, The Rock, Mick Foley e la D-Generation X che acquistano una notorietà senza precedenti, diventando il fulcro della WWF. Il 13 aprile 1998, Raw sconfigge Nitro nella lotta di ascolti dopo 84 settimane di sconfitte grazie all'annuncio del match tra Austin e McMahon. L'evoluzione degli incontri, sempre più brutali grazie alle nuove stipulazioni introdotte, appassiona il pubblico. Fra i tipi di incontri più violenti si ricordano l'Hell in a Cell Match, che raggiunge l'apice di violenza con la sfida tra Undertaker e Mankind di King of the Ring 1998, e l'Inferno Match, combattuto tra Kane e Undertaker a Unforgiven 1998. Parallelamente, le cose in WCW iniziano a girare nel modo sbagliato: il numero eccessivo di main eventer, la decisione di puntare su persone che con il wrestling non hanno nulla a che fare e alcune storyline al limite dell'assurdo cominciano a rendere sempre meno interessanti gli show. Il prodotto della WWF ritorna a essere il più seguito negli Stati Uniti, ma il processo di rinnovamento intrapreso non fu privo di critiche. Molte famiglie rimangono scioccate dalla violenza negli show della WWF, inoltre vi fu sdegno per l'uso di donne poco vestite per attirare spettatori. Nel 2004 la WWE ha pubblicato un DVD intitolato "The Monday Night War" che racconta la battaglia fra le due federazioni. Anche in questo caso sono state molte le critiche contro la WWE, attaccata per aver creato un lavoro che aveva come unico obiettivo quello di far sembrare la WWF nettamente superiore alla WCW. La morte di Owen Hart e la creazione di SmackDown Durante l'edizione di Over the Edge 1999, Owen Hart perse la vita cadendo da circa sedici metri sul ring. Hart interpretava il personaggio di The Blue Blazer e avrebbe dovuto compiere un'entrata spettacolare dalla sommità dell'arena, ma il suo costume rimase impigliato, precipitando dapprima contro un paletto del ring e poi rimbalzando sulle corde. I soccorsi furono tempestivi ma inutili, poichè Hart morì prima di arrivare all'ospedale. Il giorno dopo, la consueta puntata di Raw fu trasformata in un tributo al lottatore scomparso intitolata Raw is Owen. Molti lottatori ricordarono Hart durante la trasmissione, conclusasi con "Stone Cold" Steve Austin intento in un ipotetico brindisi con Owen. Anche la WCW salutò per l'ultima volta Owen facendo rintoccare la campana del ring per tre volte. Il 29 aprile dello stesso anno, la WWF lancia uno show speciale chiamato SmackDown sulla rete televisiva UPN, che acquisisce una cadenza settimanale dal 26 agosto 1999. Intanto gli ascolti di Raw continuano a salire, con un segmento intitolato This Is Your Life fra The Rock e Mankind del 27 settembre che raggiunge il rating di 8.4. Nonostante l'abbandono di Austin a causa di un infortunio al collo e l'infortunio al pettorale di Undertaker, la WWF continua a dominare gli ascolti con wrestler come The Rock e Triple H. La WWF mantiene il controllo grazie al rinnovamento del prodotto dovuto al cambiamento dei vertici nel team creativo, con Chris Kreski che sostituisce Vince Russo, passato in WCW. Con l'arrivo di Big Show, Chris Jericho, i Dudley Boys, Chris Benoit ed Eddie Guerrero e il lancio di lottatori come Kurt Angle, gli Hardy Boys, Edge & Christian e Rikishi il roster viene rafforzato, togliendo ogni possibilità alla WCW di tornare a essere una seria minaccia. Nel 2000 Raw passa da USA Network a TNN, coincidendo con il ritorno di Steve Austin avvenuto dopo una pausa di un anno. Nonostante ciò, gli ascolti cominciano a calare. Kreski lascia la compagnia, venendo sostituito dalla figlia di McMahon, Stephanie. La WWF, nonostante tutto, presenta WrestleMania X-Seven, secondo molti miglior evento della storia della compagnia, il cui main event è un match The Rock e Stone Cold valido per il WWF Championship. Alla fine dello show, Austin conquista la cintura turnando heel dopo essersi alleato clamorosamente con il suo peggior nemico, Mr. McMahon. Austin forma un'alleanza con Triple H che prenderà il nome di Two-Man Power Trip, su cui si incentreranno le storyline per tutta la primavera. Sfortunatamente, in seguito Triple H e Chris Benoit si infortunano, con gli ascolti che cominciano a calare visto il fallimento di WCW e ECW, il turn heel di Austin e la mancanza di grandi nomi. L'acquisizione della WCW e della ECW Nel febbraio 2001, lottatori della Extreme Championship Wrestling come Justin Credible, Jerry Lynn e l'ECW World Champion Rhyno firmano un contratto con la WWF. Due mesi dopo la federazione di Philadelphia chiuderà per fallimento, con Paul Heyman che viene assunto e aggiunto al tavolo di commento al posto di Jerry "The King" Lawler. Il successo dell'Era Attitude è enorme, con la WCW che non riesce a tenere testa alla WWF che vince ogni sfida grazie alla nuova direzione creativa. La situazione finanziaria della federazione di Turner peggiorava notevolmente, così si decise di vendere la WCW vista l'impossibilità di mantenerla. Il più interessato all'acquisto della federazione fu Eric Bischoff che si fece portavoce di un gruppo chiamato "Fusied Media Ventures". Tutto sembrava procedere per il meglio, ma sorprendentemente nel marzo 2001 la trattativa tra AOL Time Warner e Fusied Media Ventures fallisce. Inaspettatamente la WWF si inserisce nella trattativa, acquistando la WCW per 7 milioni di dollari. Durante l'ultima puntata di Nitro, McMahon, che è in collegamento anche con Raw, annuncia di aver acquistato la federazione di Atlanta. I fan di tutto il mondo rimangono sconvolti quando il figlio di Vince, Shane, annuncia di aver comprato la WCW, non suo padre. A WrestleMania X-Seven, Shane e Vince si affrontano, incontro considerato l'inizio della fallimentare storyline dell'Invasion. Mesi dopo, Bischoff e McMahon mettono da parte le loro divergenze, con Bischoff che firma un contratto per assumere il ruolo di General Manager di Raw. Intanto l'Attitude Era comincia il suo declino, con il writing team che comincia a perdere originalità. Le gimmick di successo vengono cambiate senza un effettivo bisogno e la stella della federazione, Steve Austin, aveva rinnegato il suo pubblico. Intanto, Triple H e Chris Benoit, si infortunano, con il primo che soffre di uno strappo del quadricipite nel mese di maggio e il secondo che si infortunia al collo a giugno. Come se non bastasse, The Rock abbandona la federazione per pochi mesi per girare il film "Il Re Scorpione" e Chyna, la principale diva della federazione, lascia la federazione per controversie sul contratto. L'Invasion Nel periodo dell'Invasion, i lottatori della World Championship Wrestling invadono la WWF. La faida era attesa da tutti i fan che sognavano da tempo incontri tra le stelle delle due federazioni. L'angle tuttavia fu un fallimento, visto che i wrestler principali della WCW erano sotto contratto con la AOL Time Warner. Stelle come Goldberg, Scott Steiner e Rey Mysterio decidono perciò di non lottare in WWF fino alla fine del loro contratto, visto che recepivano un oneroso stipendio. Inoltre la faida è quasi totalmente a favore della WWF, visto che la WCW vince poche volte, rendendo la storia poco emozionante. Nel luglio dello stesso anno, i wrestler WCW si uniscono a quelli della ECW (che secondo la storyline è stata acquistata da Stephanie, figlia di Vince) formando l'Alliance, i cui capi erano Shane e Stephanie McMahon, supportati da Paul Heyman. Questi sfidano la WWF ad un match da svolgersi all'apposito pay-per-view Invasion. McMahon decide allora di allearsi con il suo peggior nemico Steve Austin per sconfiggere l'Alliance. Stone Cold accetta, ma ad Invasion tradisce la WWF facendo vincere l'Alliance e diventandone presto il leader. Gli show seguenti vedono il ritorno di The Rock, che diventa leader del gruppo WWF. In seguito, Kurt Angle tradisce la WWF unendosi all'Alliance. Per porre fine all'Invasion, Vince sfida l'Alliance ad un "Winner Takes All" Match da tenersi a Survivor Series 2001: una sfida 5 vs 5 con i vincitori che avrebbero preso controllo della federazione. Nel match decisivo, il team WWF vince grazie a The Rock e a Kurt Angle, che si rivela una talpa infiltrata nell'Alliance. L'Invasion fa abbassare gli ascolti e le arene cominciano a spopolarsi. Comunque molte stelle WCW e ECW firmano un contratto come Rob Van Dam, Booker T, Lance Storm, Gregory Helms e Torrie Wilson. Undisputed Championship e New World Order Dopo la fine dell'Invasion, Ric Flairtorna in WWF come co-proprietario della federazione secondo la storyline, dando vita alla faida contro l'altro co-proprietario Vince McMahon. Intanto al tavolo di commento, Jerry Lawler ritorna prendendo il posto di Heyman. Austin ritorna il beniamino delle folle e i wrestler dell'Alliance diventano membri del roster. La WWF si trova con due World Champions: infatti The Rock è il WCW Champion e Steve Austin il WWF Champion. Altri titoli vengono unificati invece a Survivor Series. McMahon annuncia un torneo da disputarsi a Vengeance 2001 per l'unificazione dei due titoli mondiali, con il campione che avrebbe indossato entrambe le cinture. Il vincitore del torneo è inaspettatamente Chris Jericho, che sconfigge Austin in finale con l'aiuto di Booker T, diventando il primo WWF Undisputed Champion. Dopo l'acquisizione della WCW, McMahon riporta in federazione i membri del nWo, ossia Hulk Hogan, Scott Hall e Kevin Nash, a No Way Out 2002. Nella storyline, il nWo è stato riportato in vita per essere lo strumento di McMahon per distruggere la WWF, visto che deve condividerla con Ric Flair. Dopo la sconfitta con conseguente turn face di Hogan contro The Rock a WrestleMania X-8, Hogan viene attaccato da Nash e Hall venendo cacciato dal gruppo. I due reclutano due nuovi membri: X-Pac e Big Show. Il ritorno del nWo non ebbe vita lunga, visto che Hall viene licenziato a maggio per problemi legati all'uso di sostanze stupefacenti. Flair diviene membro del gruppo quando turna nei confronti di Stone Cold, venendo raggiunto ben presto da Booker T. Nash introduce nel gruppo anche Shawn Michaels, che appena una settimana dopo caccia Booker T. Il gruppo si scioglie nel luglio 2002 quando McMahon riprende il pieno controllo sulla federazione. World Wrestling Entertaiment Nel 2000, la WWF riceve una querela dalla World Wide Fund for Nature (il cui acronimo è WWF) per aver violato un accordo del 1994, che limitava la Titan Sports a usare l'acronimo WWF fuori dagli Stati Uniti. La causa fu vinta dall'associazione ambientalista, con la WWF costretta a cambiare nome. Nel maggio 2002 la federazione cambia nome in World Wrestling Entertaiment. Tutto ciò costringe la federazione a rilasciare nuovo merchandising con il logo WWE, con l'uso del logo dell'Attitude Era che viene vietato, che viene censurato in tutti i video in cui appare. Gli viene comunque permesso di usare il logo usato fra il 1979 e il 1994 e il logo usato tra il 1994 e il 1998. Il cambio di nome segna l'inizio della cosiddetta "Ruthless Aggression Era", che viene caratterizzata da una particolare attenzione alla parte lottata del wrestling, segnato dalla consacrazione di Eddie Guerrero e Chris Benoit a WrestleMania XX. Brand Extension e WWE Hall of Fame A seguito della storyline dell'Invasion, Vince McMahon chiede alla TNN la copertura televisiva per un nuovo show con il roster WCW, ma l'idea viene rifiutata a causa di alcuni fallimenti avuti da McMahon negli anni. Nonostante il licenziamento di alcuni atleti, nell'aprile 2002 la WWE ha attuato la Brand Extension. Il roster venne diviso sostanzialmente in due, con roster, rivalità e cinture indipendenti. I nome scelti per i due roster furono Raw e SmackDown, show che li ospitano. I wrestler divengono proprietà esclusiva del roster escluso l'Undisputed Champion e la Women's Champion, che devono difendere i loro titoli in entrambi gli show. Nell'agosto dello stesso anno, l'Undisputed Champion Brock Lesnar si rifiuta di difendere il proprio titolo a Raw, trasformandolo in un'esclusiva di SmackDown. La settimana seguente, il General Manager di Raw Eric Bischoff, crea il World Heavyweight Championship assegnandolo a Triple H. A seguito della divisione dei roster, ogni anno viene svolto il draft, ossia un evento durante la quale gli atleti cambiano roster. Con il passare degli anni la divisione del roster è stata sempre meno netta, fin quando gli atleti hanno cominciato a esibirsi in entrambi gli show senza dover cambiare il roster d'appartenenza. La WWE introduce anche una propria Hall of Fame, che aveva già avuto nella prima metà negli anni novanta. La cerimonia della Hall of Fame viene fatta per la prima volta nella giornata prima di WrestleMania XX, evento del 2004. Da allora la cerimonia si svolge tutti gli anni il giorno prima di WrestleMania. Morte di Eddie Guerrero e ritorno della ECW La mattina del 13 novembre 2005, Eddie Guerrero viene trovato morto nella sua stanza d'albergo dove alloggiava per partecipare ad alcuni show. Guerrero è il primo lottatore sotto contratto con la WWE a morire dopo la tragica morte di Owen Hart. In seguito la moglie di Eddie, Vickie, ha dichiarato che suo marito è morto per un infarto smentendo le voci che pensavano la morte fosse dovuta ad abuso di alcool e droghe. Eddie è morto nel giorno in cui avrebbe affrontato Batista e Randy Orton in un match per il World Heavyweight Championship. Le due puntate successive di Raw e SmackDown vengono dedicate a lui. Nel 2006 Eddie verrà inserito nella WWE Hall of Fame da Rey Mysterio, Chris Benoit e Chavo Guerrero Jr. Nel 2003 la WWE acquista ufficialmente il nome "Extreme Championship Wrestling" e l'intera collezione di video, producendo una serie di DVD. L'enorme successo di questi DVD spinge la WWE all'organizzazione di uno show commemorativo chiamato ECW One Night Stand nel 2005, che verrà organizzato nuovamente l'anno successivo. Il 5 maggio 2006 la WWE annuncia che la ECW sarebbe tornata ad avere uno show a cadenza settimanale, ECW on Syfy, trasmesso sull'omonima rete. L'ECW diviene a tutti gli effetti il terzo roster, affiancato a Raw e SmackDown. Al comando della rinata ECW viene posto Paul Heyman, aiutato da Tommy Dreamer. A comporre il roster c'erano uomini dell'ECW originale, come Balls Mahoney, Sabu, Terry Funk e Tommy Dreamer, ex lottatori ECW già nel roster, come Tazz e Rob Van Dam, lottatori che non avevano mai lottato in ECW, come Kurt Angle e Big Show, e lottatori di federazioni indipendenti come CM Punk. Durante la prima edizione dello show, Heyman ripristina l'ECW World Heavyweight Championship assegnandolo a Rob Van Dam, WWE Champion in carica. Il ruolo di Heyman si riduce di settimana in settimana, con Vince McMahon che ben presto diventa la vera guida del roster. Sotto la guida di quest'ultimo l'ECW cambia radicalmente: da uno stile di lotta più simile a quello delle federazioni indipendenti si passa a un prodotto simile a quello WWE. Gli incontri estremi diventano sempre più rari e la nuova ECW si scosta completamente da quella originale. Il 3 dicembre si è tenuto il primo pay-per-view ECW, Dicember to Dismember, che si rivela un fallimento totale raggiungendo il record di pay-per-view meno venduto nella storia della WWE. Nel 2010, Vince McMahon annuncia la scomparsa del terzo brand, che viene sostituito da un nuovo show: WWE NXT. La morte di Chris Benoit ed Era PG Il 25 giugno 2007, la WWE annuncia la morte di Chris Benoit. Il suo corpo viene trovato privo di sensi nella sua casa, assieme al corpo di sua moglie Nancy e di suo figlio Bryan. Il 26 giugno, la polizia dichiara che c'è stato un caso di omicidio e suicidio: infatti Benoit ha strangolato sua moglie e soffocato suo figlio per poi togliersi la vita. La WWE, che non era a conoscenze della versione dei fatti, annulla la puntata di Raw trasformandola in uno show tributo in memoria di Benoit. Nel corso della show molti wrestler ricordano Benoit come wrestler e uomo, con dei filmati che vengono mandati in onda tratti da dei DVD. Tuttavia con il passare delle ore la situazione diventa chiara e la federazione cambia pensiero radicalmente. Tutti i contenuti commemorativi vengono eliminati, assieme a tutti gli oggetti ricollegabili a Benoit. Nel corso del 2008 la WWE comincia a cambiare prodotto, indirizzandolo verso un pubblico più giovane. Tutti gli show WWE passano dal TV-14 all TV-PG, ossia che possa essere visto dai bambini. Questa decisione ha ovviamente portato alla riduzione della violenza che ha suscitato molte polemiche tra i fan. Il volto della "Ruthless Aggression Era", John Cena, cambia leggermente il proprio personaggio per avvicinarsi al target di donne e bambini. Ben presto il pubblico adulto si stanca di lui vedendolo monotono e simbolo del PG, cominciando a fischiarlo durante gli show. Nel gennaio 2008 la WWE inizia a trasmettere i suoi show in alta definizione, con la nascita del marchio "WWE HD". Per questa ragione i tre show adottano nuovi set molti somiglianti fra loro, con il primo pay-per-view in HD che è stato Royal Rumble 2008. Nel novembre 2008 la WWE lancia il suo social network ufficiale, il WWE Universe. Nel dicembre dello stesso anno viene annunciata la creazione di un nuovo show settimanale chiamato WWE Superstars. Lo show debutta il 16 aprile 2009 su WGN America, assumendo la stessa funzione che avevano Velocity e Heat, ovvero uno show dove combattono wrestler di seconda fascia e poco utilizzati. Il dicembre 2008 e il marzo 2009, la WWE ha tagliato il 10% del personale tra i quali wrestler, arbitri, allenatori, road agent e booker risparmiando circa 20 milioni di dollari. Questa ondata di licenziamenti prende il nome di "Titan Tower Massacre". Il ritorno della Monday Night War A fine ottobre del 2009, Hulk Hogan annuncia in una conferenza stampa che lui ed Eric Bischoff hanno firmato un contratto con la Total Nonstop Action Wrestling. I due si sono riuniti dunque con l'ex booker WCW Vince Russo con cui erano in cattivi rapporti. Poco tempo dopo, Hogan annuncia che Impact!, show tradizionalmente in onda di giovedì, sarebbe andato in onda live di lunedì. Sarebbe stata la prima volta dal 2001 che due federazioni di wrestling si sarebbero affrontate in una lotta d'ascolti. Mentre la TNA offriva il debutto di Hogan, la WWE offriva il ritorno di Bret Hart in federazione sin dallo Screwjob di Montreal del 1997. Impact! vede i ritorni e i debutti di Scott Hall, Sean Waltman, Eric Bischoff, Sting, Jeff Jarrett, Jeff Hardy, Ric Flair, Sean Morley, Orlando Jordan e Shannon Moore, oltre al preannunciato Hogan. Raw vede invece il confronto tra Bret Hart, Vince McMahon e Shawn Michaels, insieme sullo stesso ring dopo dodici anni. Raw vince la battaglia con 5,6 milioni di telespettatori contro i 2,2 di Impact! La nuova guerra di ascolti dura poco, dato che Impact! ritorna in onda il giovedì il 13 maggio. NXT e Nexus Nel febbraio 2010, la WWE lancia un nuovo programma in sostituzione della ECW, chiamato NXT. Presentato come un incrocio tra un reality show e un programma, NXT consisteva in una gara di giovani, aiutati da lottatori WWE, con l'obiettivo di ricevere un contratto con la WWE, con il vincitore del programma avrebbe ricevuto una title shot da sfruttare. La prima stagione viene vinta da Wade Barrett, che sei giorni dopo assieme ai partecipanti della prima stagione del programma invade Raw durante un match tra John Cena e CM Punk, attaccando i due lottatori, i commentatori e tutto il personale, distruggendo per ultimo il ring. La storyline presegue con il licenziamento di Barrett da parte del GM Bret Hart, che verrà sostituito con un nuovo General Manager che riassumerà tutti i componenti del gruppo. Unificazione dei titoli di coppia e del titolo femminile Il 16 agosto i WWE Tag Team Championships e i World Tag Team Championship vengono sostituite con l'adozione di un'unica cintura, i WWE Tag Team Championships. Le cinture vengono consegnate alla Hart Dinasty, attuali campioni di coppia, che avrebbero dovuto difendere le cinture in entrambi gli show. A Night of Champions 2010 il WWE Women's Championship e il WWE Divas Championship vengono unificati, con il Divas Championship che rimane unica cintura da difendere in entrambi gli show. WWE Il 7 aprile 2011 l'azienda cambia nome da "World Wrestling Entertaiment Inc." a "WWE Inc.". Il cambio di nome ha simboleggiato un cambiamento nel bussiness, che avrebbe potuto presentarsi non solo come federazione di wrestling, ma come compagnia d'intrattenimento globale. Fra i nuovi progetti della WWE ci sono stati il reality show WWE Tough Enough e lancio di una rete televisiva chiamata WWE Network tra il 2012 e il 2013. Triple H nuovo COO e Raw Supershow Nel luglio 2011, durante una puntata di Raw, Triple H ha annunciato al Chairman Vince McMahon, che il consiglio di amministrazione della WWE ha deciso di sollevare Vince dalla carica di presidente, assegnando la carica di Chief Opereting Officer a Triple H. Nell'ottobre dello stesso anno, Triple H viene sfiduciato dall'intero roster, arbitri e commentatori inclusi. La settimana successiva, McMahon lo solleva dall'incarico a Raw, con HHH che rimarrà comunque COO, annunciando John Laurinaitis come GM ad Interim di Raw. Alla fine dell'estate 2011, Raw è diventato Raw Supershow, con Triple H che ha permesso ai lottatori di lottarci indipendentemente dal roster di appartenenza. Per questo motivo nel 2012 non è stato effettuato il solito draft. Dopo WrestleMania XXVIII Laurinaitis diventa General Manager unico dopo aver sconfitto Teddy Long. Viene licenziato a No Way Out 2012 dopo la vittoria di John Cena ai danni di Big Show. Per la prima volta, a partire da WrestleMania, la WWE comincia a trasmettere il Pre-show su Youtube, ossia il dark match. Il primo match a essere trasmesso in questo formato è stato un Triple Threat Tag Team Match tra Justin Gabriel & Tyson Kidd, The Usos e Prime Time Players. Episodio numero 1000 di Raw e malore di Jerry Lawler Il 23 luglio 2012, Monday Night Raw trasmette la sua puntata numero 1000, raggiungendo un record negli Stati Uniti visto che è il primo show a raggiungere questo numero. Durante questo show compaiono vecchie glorie che hanno reso famosa la federazione e si ricompongono vecchie alleanze. Inoltre viene annunciato che Raw sarebbe passato alle tre ore, invece delle solite due. Nella puntata di Raw del 10 settembre, Jerry Lawler viene colto da un malore mentre era al tavolo di commento e viene portato all'ospedale. Secondo i dottori, Lawler è stato dichiarato morto clinicamente per quasi venti minuti. Il giorno dopo Lawler viene operato al cuore, ritornando in forma in poche settimane. Wellness Programm In seguito alla morte di Eddie Guerrero, nel febbraio del 2006 la WWE ha dato vita al Talent Wellness Program, un progetto per monitorare le condizioni di salute dei propri atleti. Il Wellness Program avrebbe rivelato attraverso test a sorpresa l'uso di droghe e abuso di farmaci, come gli anabolizzanti. Il 30 agosto 2007 la WWE ha sospeso dieci wrestler attraverso un comunicato sul sito ufficiale senza rivelarne il nome. I wrestler in questione sospesi per trenta giorni furono: Charlie Haas, John Morrison, William Regal, Mr. Kennedy, Umaga, Funaki e Chavo Guerrero. Altri due wrestler vennero sospesi per sessanta giorni: Chris Masters e Booker T. L'avvocato della WWE ha dichiarato che l'unico provvedimento sarebbe stato l'allontanamento dalla federazione per trenta giorni in caso di prima violazione, l'allontanamento dalla federazione per sessanta giorni in caso di seconda violazione e il licenziamento in caso di terza violazione. Nel settembre 2007 Stephanie McMahon ha annunciato che ogni wrestler sarebbe stato oggetto di test antidoping prima di essere assunto, che in caso di positività alla marijuana il wrestler sarebbe stato multato senza sospensione, che nuove sostanze erano state aggiunte a quelle proibite e che le sospensioni sarebbero state rese pubbliche. I primi wrestler a essere sospesi dopo le nuove introduzioni sono stati David Hart Smith, alla prima violazione, e Chris Masters alla seconda violazione. Una nuova ondata di sospensioni e licenziamenti è avvenuta nel giugno 2009, con Rey Mysterio che viene sospeso e il licenziamento di Umaga e Mr. Kennedy avvenuti per il loro rifiuto alla riabilitazione in clinica. Nel settembre 2010 la WWE ha aggiunto alle sostanze proibite i rilassanti muscolari. Espansione oltre il wrestling Oltre a concedere licenze a compagnie come Acclaim, THQ e Mattel per la produzione di videogiochi e giocattoli sul wrestling, la WWE ha allargato la sua area di interesse creando delle aziende non legate al wrestling: *WWE Films: Azienda nata nel 2002 per creare e sviluppare lungometraggi, precedentemente chiamata WWE Studios. *WWE Music Group: Azienda specializzata nella produzione di album con le canzoni d'entrata dei wrestler della WWE. Produce anche canzoni scritte dai wrestler stessi. *WWE Home Video: Azienda specializzata nella distribuzione di copie in DVD e Blu-Ray di eventi in pay-per-view, raccolte di incontri dei lottatori e biografie di quest'ultimi. *WWE Books: Azienda con il compito di pubblicare autobiografie di personalità della WWE, calendari, libri per i giovani e altro. *WWE Kids: Sito e serie di fumetti indirizzata al mercato dei giovanissimi, prodotto bimensilmente dal 2008. *WWE Libraries: Azienda nata nel 2001 che possiede la più grande raccolta di video di wrestling e dei relativi copyright. *WWE Shop.com: Azienda che si occupa della vendita dei prodotti delle WWE Superstars. Oltre queste, c'erano anche altre aziende che hanno cessato l'attività: *WWE Niagara Falls: Stabilimento di vendita al dettaglio e d'intrattenimento, chiuso nel 2011. *The World: Ristorante, negozio di memorabilia e night club, chiuso nel 2004 e precedentemente conosciuto come WWF New York. *World Bodybuilding Federation: Filiale della Titan Sports creata nel 1990 che si occupava di bodybuilding attraverso show televisivi, riviste e pay-per-view. Chiusa nel 1992. *XFL: Società controllata per la maggior parte dalla WWF creata nel 2000, che comprendeva il lancio di una lega di football comprendente otto squadre. Le partite andavano in onda su NBC, UPN e TNN. Chiusa nel 2001. Governo societario Consiglio d'amministrazione *Vincent Kennedy McMahon, presidente, proprietario e CEO (WWE) *Basil DeVito, senior per la strategia del bussiness (WWE) *David Kenin, vice presidente esecutivo della programmazione (Hallmark Channel) *Frank Riddick III, consulente (TowerBrook Capital Partners) *Jeffrey Speed, vice presidente esecutivo e Chief Financial Officer (Six Flags, Inc.) *Joseph Perkins, presidente (Communications Consultans, Inc.) *Kevin Dunn, vice presidente esecutivo per la produzione televisiva (WWE) *Lowell Weicker Jr., ex governatore del Connecticut e senatore *Michael Solomon, Managing Principal (Gladwyne Partners, LLC) Consiglio esecutivo *Vincent Kennedy McMahon, presidente, proprietario e CEO *Andrew Whitaker, vice presidente esecutivo per il mercato internazionale *Brian Kalinowski, vice presidente esecutivo per i media digitali *George Barrios, Chief Financial Officer *Jim Connelly, vice presidente esecutivo per i prodotti di consumo *Paul Michael Levesque, vice presidente esecutivo per le relazioni con i talenti *Kevin Dunn, vice presidente esecutivo per la produzione televisiva *Mike Pavone, vice presidente esecutivo per i WWE Films *Michelle Wilson, vice presidente esecutivo per il marketing *Stephanie McMahon Levesque, vice presidente esecutivo per il creative writing e gli eventi dal vivo Titoli e riconoscimenti Campioni Altri riconoscimenti Titoli non più in uso *WWWF United States Tag Team Championship (1958-1967) *WWWF United States Championship (1963-1976) *WWF North American Championship (1979-1981) *WWF International Heavyweight Championship (1959-1984) *WWF Junior Heavyweight Championship (1967-1985) *WWF International Tag Team Championship (1969-1985) *WWF Canadian Championship (1985-1986) *WWF Women's Tag Team Championship (1970-1989) *WWF World Martial Arts Heavyweight Championship (1978-1989) *WWF Intercontinental Tag Team Championship (1991) *WWF Light Heavyweight Championship (1997-2001) *WCW World Tag Team Championship (2001) *WCW World Heavyweight Championship (2001) *WWE European Championship (1997-2002) *WWE Hardcore Championship (1998-2002) *WWE Cruserweight Championship (2002-2008) *WWE Women's Championship (1956-2010) *WWE World Tag Team Championship (1971-2010) *ECW Championship (2006-2010) Programmazione televisiva Show settimanali Rubriche settimanali Pay-per-view attuali Pay-per-view cancellati Pay-per-view internazionali Show televisivi cancellati *Saturday Night's Main Event (1985-1992; 2006-2008) *The Main Event (1988-1991) *WWF Shotgun (1997-1999) *WWE Sunday Night Heat (1998-2008) *WWE Jakked-Metal (1999-2002) *WWE Tough Enough (2001-2005; 2011) *WWE Velocity (2002-2006) *ECW on Syfy (2006-2010)